In the last few years, changing infrastructure and business requirements are forcing enterprises to rethink their networks. Enterprises look for network infrastructures that increase network efficiency, flexibility, and cost reduction. At the same time, the emergence of Cloud and mobile in enterprise networks has introduced tremendous variability in enterprise traffic patterns at the edge. This highly mobile and dynamic traffic presents a need for dynamic capacity management and adaptive traffic steering and appeals for new infrastructures and management solutions. In this context, passive optical networks (PON) have gained attention in the last few years as a promising solution for enterprise networks, as they can offer efficiency, security, and cost reduction. However, network management in PON is not yet automated and needs human intervention.